This invention relates to providing a system for wide sheet magnetic systems. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system for making wide magnetic sheets. In manufacturing flexible magnetic sheets, width of a continuous roll of magnetic sheeting may be limited by available machinery. Particularly when making large magnetic signs a single roll of magnetic sheeting is desirable for ease of installation and quality of sign printing. A sign having multiple strips must be aligned when installed and must have precise border to border printing to eliminate lines and mismatching of images across a border. Therefore, a need exists to make wider magnetic sheeting rolls.